karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Karoku Arumerita
|eva = Vic Mignogna |image gallery = }} is the person that Nai is looking for. Manga spoilers beyond this point. In the Smoky Mansion arc (ch. 32-35), Nai and Gareki ended up inside a controlled alternate dimensional "garden". The figure greeting them inside this "garden" appeared to be Karoku, but when Nai went to hug him, Gareki realized there was another Karoku lying unconsciously on the ground. Gareki warned Nai to get away from the Karoku he was hugging. The standing Karoku claims to have Karoku within him and wanted Nai to come to his side. Gareki shoots at this (Kafka) Karoku in order for them to grab the unconscious (Circus) Karoku and get away from this "garden". Back on Circus' ship, (Circus) Karoku eventually wakes up (ch. 38-39), but appears to have jumbled up memories despite being diagnosed as someone with his memories fully intact. It's presumed to be some kind of defense mechanism according to Akari, who's treating him. Since Karoku could not remember Nai, he instantly treated Nai like a complete stranger. Karoku could not even remember his parents' real name due to his mixed up memories. // This bio is a work in progress. Will return back shortly to finish this. // '' It was then revealed that he is the "original" Karoku. Appearance Gallery Personality He is described by Nai as a gentle person, and has acted thus so far after the recovery of his memories. During the disorder/confusion regarding his memories, however, he had acted cold and aloof, ignoring Nai and even going so far as to hit him because of the headaches he gets when Nai stirs his memories. This shouldn't be attested toward his real personality, however, as he had been suffering from the effects of his trauma. He likes Passing the Time and Enjoying the Nature. Relationships Nai He calls Nai his "special child", and is shown to have a deep connection with him. It has been revealed that Karoku is Nai's Believed "Creator" as the latter is one-half niji. We later discover from the manga that mom created nai in a human form as a way to see if she could bring back Karoku's dead father. He acts as an older brother of sorts,More like a father, and has been watching over the younger since his creation. He's shown to be highly protective of Nai, as displayed through his hostile willingness to attack anyone who comes near him in later chapters, due to an injury sustained in the forest of Niji. Karoku also is shown to be protective in the way he reacts after discovering that Circus previously used Nai as a decoy for Varuga. Karoku (Kafka) Not much is known about their relationship. Karoku from Kafka seems to hate him. It's been confirmed that they most likely '''AREN'T' siblings. Which leaves us with the only other explanation, he's a clone. Abilities History Karoku was born in Kafka inside an institution, and was never allowed to go outside. Neither Karoku or his parents could escape from Kafka. Everyone inside Kafka acted and conducted themselves in the same manor, much different than the outside world. On top of that, Everyone in Kafka was a experiment of Incuna cells. Karoku's cells were thought of as a successful experiment from a young age, and he thought nothing of it. Like everyone else, Karoku only ate vitamins as a normal and daily thing. Throughout the years of living in Kafka, Karoku praticed growing the Incuna cells inside himself, suffering from pain along the way. One day, Karoku's dad suggested that he, Benny (his mom's nickname), and Karoku run away from Kafka, saying that Kafka had become stranger and more dangerous, and that the success of their progress was depending on the growth of Incuna in Karoku's brain, and that if their subject were taken away, their research would be ruined. Karoku just sat there not knowing why his dad called Kafka strange. His mom went hysterical saying that they would be killed if they tried to escape, and that escape was impossible for them, and she feared being killed by Kafka. His father said that even if she doesn't agree with running, that she should understand why it was for the best option. That they were afraid of losing the same thing. He continued on by saying once their experiment is complete, Karoku will just become another sample in their research. That he would never be able to live like a human if they stayed. And that he wants to see his child happy and living a human, instead of living as a lifeless experiment he is turning into. Soon after, they crossed Kafka's many lands, fleeing constantly and as far as possible. Benny and Nisu used their vast knowledge in medicine and science to start their own medical business, earning enough money to move away. In the outside world, away from Kafka, no one knew of Kafka's existence, and they didn't utter a word of Kafka's existence to anyone outside. One day, Kafka pursuers found Karoku and his family. His mom grabbed him and began to run from where they were staying, and in the midst; Karoku was grazed by a bullet. Meeting up with his father, Karoku asks his dad where they are going next. He told him that they were going to Niji forest, not only to investigate rare species that live there, but the forest itself has mirages and hidden passages making it impossible for predators or people to find. But the only reason that they would be able to enter, is because they had already been there once and know how to enter and their way around. A while after Karoku moved to Niji Forest with his mother and father, Karoku went out to take a look around Niji Forest. At some point, he fell asleep on the grass. There, while Nai was still a Mere Niji, he was wandering around with a wound from being attacked by another animal living in Niji Forest. There, he stumbled upon Karoku, whose hair was a pure crystal blue. Karoku awoke to find Nai nibbling at his hair. Nai said that he had thought it was water and tried to eat it. Karoku took Nai to his 'home' in Niji Forest, and showed him to his mother and father. Karoku worked with his parents to take care of Nai and make sure he got his health back up after being injured so badly. When Nai fully recovered, it is seen that Karoku took him outside with his parents, and Nai was already jumping high and moving around without any trouble. Soon enough, Karoku released Nai back into the Forest so he could live freely again now that he was completely healed. It is shown that Nai grew an attachment to Karoku, even after he released him back into the forest. Nai constantly showed up outside where Karoku was, and stayed with him and played with him. Cuddling up to him, like he was his father. Every day when Karoku showed up, Nai would be waiting for him in a certain spot. So, every day Karoku went outside to the same spot, and met Nai there. They would hang out for hours and hours. Soon after, Karoku gave Nai his name. Soon after, Karoku's father went on a journey back into a town to get supplies and many other things. He was caught up in a lovers' quarrel between an abusive man and a woman, ending up getting stabbed multiple times. Soon, Karoku and his mother found out about his father's death. His mom began to go crazy slowly, and she kept herself locked away in the lab they had worked in together for years. One day, Karoku went out to visit Nai. And when he saw him, Karoku ran to him and cried with Nai in his arms. Saying that he hoped Nai never left him. From afar, it is seen that his mom was watching them. Then one day, Karoku's mom began acting sane again. Saying she would make dinner, and that she was only locked away because she was working on something. However, it was just an act. Somehow, she kept Karoku in a sleep like state for a long time, not known if it was months or years. He woke up to find that his nails were longer and he had needle markings on his arms, he was dizzy, and he could barely walk. Running to meet Nai, Nai and his mother were nowhere to be found. However, Karoku heard noises coming from inside the lab. Breaking open the door, he found his father's head in a preserved container. Then, he saw Nai's horn like things in a plate with pieces of his hair and blood on it. Karoku immediately thought the worst, that his mother had killed Nai. Panicking, he heard the noises again. Running to where a lump lay under a sheet, at first he thought it was his mother. Then he realized it didn't sound like her, and wondered who was there. Removing the sheet, Nai lay there in a sudden human form. Scarred with fear, and his hands wrapped completely in bandages, he was shaking with fear. He saw Karoku, and his eyes lit up with relief. But Nai didn't know how to speak, he just made noises and tried to reach for Karoku. Karoku sat their shocked, and couldn't believe what he saw. But he recognized Nai even in human form, and was surprised. Reaching for a notebook, Karoku saw notes on DNA and cell splicing. He found out that his mom had used different cells from his dad's head, and different cells from Nai's Niji body, and brought them together trying to save his father. Then his mom walks in, saying that she was able to create a new living being. After seeing that his mom had lost her mind, he yelled at her. Asking her why she did this, and that Nai had nothing to do with this. His mother said that his father was more important, and that he should know how she feels. That he must've felt the pain of knowing his father was dead. And that he should be able to understand her feelings. Karoku knew that if he argued with his mom and got into a fight with her, who knows what she would do to Nai when she was alone with him. Karoku pretended to agree with his mom, and she fell for it. Saying he was going to get supplies for dinner, he ran out and began searching for somewhere to hid him and Nai. Then, he found a cave. He soon built Nai a nice place in the cave to live with a bed, a small, desk, and even a box to keep things he'll need to live. He tricked his mother into eating food that had once been used to put him to sleep. Taking Nai to his new home he would soon teach him to walk and even talk and read a few words. He would do that everyday while every night taking care of his mother who he kept asleep. He wanted to save her from the Icuna inside her body that was causing her body to rapidly deteriorate. He even travelled by himself to Karasuna. This went on for a long time. Until one day after warning Nai to not go near the house and to not wonder to far when he isn't with him. He said goodnight to Nai and returned to where his mother was. Finding his mother gone, he followed the blood trail that seemed to lead to the ocean. (Might be the same blood trail Nai had followed.) Only to find Keshiki there. With both his parents gone, Karoku didn't want Kafka to find Nai who is the only one he has left. He begged Keshiki to take him with him. Saying "I want to get away from here. Away from the place where I lost mother and father." Keshiki agreed. (With his eyes looking very creepy towards the end of chapter 115). As he was flying off through the air with Keshiki, Karoku fully believed in Nai's ability to survive on his own and to be safe. ((More info coming next month)) Trivia *The "Ka" in his name means "applaud, praise, esteem" and "roku" means "fief, allowance, pension, grant, happiness". *Likes passing time enjoying nature. *He is a bit saddened that Nai doesn't spend so much time with him anymore (as shown in a side-comic) and Jiki comments that his face was a "shocked expression as if his child just left the nest..." * It is revealed by Nai that their home in the Niji Forest was constructed by Karoku and that he would always fish for their food. * Karoku is a capricorn like Akari. *May be the sibling of Karoku (Kafka) but he may also be a clone that absorbed some of Karoku (when meeting Nai Karoku (Kafka) he just shed his skin). References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Needs Help